Not So Simple Plan
by charmed1s-halliwells
Summary: A series of simple plan songfics exploring the death of Chris' mother when he was fourteen. It also discusses the change in Chris' brother,his relationship with his father and his journey to the past. Formerly "Perfect World"
1. Perfect World

**Perfect World**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at songfic. It's a one - shot, how I imagined Chris' reaction to his mother's death would be. When I heard this song, this is what it made me think of. The song is Perfect World by Simple Plan.**

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard?_

It started out as a normal day. None of us had thought anything could ruin it. There were no threats of demons. No threats of supernatural disaster. Everything was perfect. That's what we thought. And then the demons came. Hundreds of them. We fought them. Me, Wyatt, and mom. Even my little sister Patty helped fight. My siblings and I got only minor cuts and bruises. Mom wasn't so lucky. She died. Just like that. That's when everything changed.

Everyone is crying. We are devastated. Broken. The world without mom is terrible. I made the mistake of thinking dad would come to comfort us. I should have known better. He never comes. In his grief, Wyatt has become distant and cold. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige can't seem to stop crying. We're living with grandpa now. His grief is beyond words. The worst is Patty. She doesn't understand. She keeps asking when mommy is coming back. I can't tell her never. It makes everything too real.

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

I can't do it mom. It's to hard. I can't be strong like you said. Wyatt's changing. I'm afraid. And I can't forget the last thing you said to me. I want to, but I can't. It keeps replaying in my head. I want to be the person you said I am, mom. I think you might have been wrong.

You told me you were proud of me. You told me to try and be strong, for Patty. You said I have to keep on living. You wanted me to be happy. You said you'd always be with me. You said it's going to be alright. And then you breathed your last breath and died. And you were wrong. It's not alright.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

I still long for the world of my childhood. The carefree days. There were no demons. No need for worry. The world was perfect. It really was. But it changed. It was too good to last. The demons started to come back, more vicious and terrible then before. Without evil there can be no good. But demons don't cry. When we vanquish them, they're families don't care.

The world isn't perfect anymore. My mother is dead. The power of three is broken. I wish the world was still perfect. Then you wouldn't be dead. You'd still be here with me. But it's not perfect. It's not even okay anymore. The world is hell. Because you're gone.

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

I'm going to school again. I went back to soccer. Sometimes I even laugh. I've gone on living. But you're still gone. My life is the same again, but it's different. Because you're not here. I've gone on living. The way you told me to. But it's not the same life. It's not like it was. I talk to grandpa a lot. He's the only one I can talk to now. But he's not you.

Every time I laugh. Every time I smile. I feel guilty. You can't do these things anymore. You can't live. So why should I? I've thought about life a lot lately. About you. About the small time I spent with you. I'm only 14. I'm still a kid. You can't be gone. I can't handle it. Can you even hear me? Does any of this mean anything to you? Anything?

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

I used to want to protect everyone. I used to think that I could take things on my own. But after that day. Nothing is the same. Nothing will ever be the same again. I can't live life without you. On the day that you died, the good in life died too. I wish you could be here now, to help, to comfort us. But if you were here, we wouldn't need comforting.

I tried to bring you back. I tried potions, spells, everything. Nothing worked. I even tried summoning you. I got Aunt Prue instead. She tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't listen. She said you weren't ready. She said seeing you would keep you alive in my mind. I didn't listen. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

I tried a spell to go back. Back to that moment. It didn't work either. Nothing did. I can't let you go. I think of you always. I can't say you're dead. I don't want it to be real. Saying it makes it real. If only I could go back to that moment. Then maybe I could save you. Save us all.

I'm in the dark without you. I'm lost and I don't know where to turn. What happens now? Nothing's the way it's supposed to be anymore. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm always trying to do the right thing. But I don't know if it's right. I try to take care of Patty. I don't know if I'm doing a good job. She still thinks you're on vacation. Someday I'll tell her. I wish you were here.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

Everything is wrong now. It's been four weeks since your death. I've finally told Patty you were dead. She cried for days and days. Demons are taking advantage. There's no power of three to stop them. We're managing the best we can. But you've left a hole. A hole that no one can fill. Wyatt's becoming colder and more distant. I don't know what to do anymore. He's changing, turning. You'd know what to do, what to say.

He told me to join him. There's no point of being good anymore he said. It's all about power, he told me, and the demons have the power. Then he had the nerve to bring you into this. He said, "Where does good get you? Dead, like mom". But I'm not joining him. I never will. You know why? Because I know that's not what you would have wanted.

Are you watching me? Do you know all this already? Aunt Prue says you watch all the time. Aunt Phoebe says you'll always be with me. I won't believe them. Not yet. Not until you come and tell me your self. Please come down from heaven. We all still need you. Screw those stupid elders. You never listened to them before. Don't leave us here. Can you hear me? We need you. We all do. Even dad. Are you listening?

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

You never will again. Because you're dead.


	2. Thank You

**Chapter 2: Thank You**

**A/N: I've decided to update this, because I really like the idea and I love Simple Plan. This is going to be a series of Simple Plan songfics. Please read and review. It's in Chris' P.O.V.**

_I thought that I could always count on you_

_I thought that nothing could come between us two_

_We said as long as we would stick together_

_We'd be alright, we'd be okay._

For as long as I could remember, my brother and I had been extremely close. Wyatt was my best friend, and I was sure I was his. We had this bond that only brothers can have. There was a time when we did everything together. I remember a time when I could come to Wyatt for anything. Whether it is a scraped knee, trouble at school, or girl problems, Wyatt was always there for me. He knew I'd do the same for him.

We both thought it would stay that way forever. I remember one night, when I was about 8 years old. I had a nightmare, and I went to my brother's room as always. Wyatt always knew just what to say to comfort me. That day we made each other a promise. No matter what happened, we would be okay as long as we were together. Wyatt broke that promise.

_But I was stupid  
and you broke me down  
__I'll never be the same again._

Wyatt started changing two years ago. It was triggered by our mother's death, which I referred to only as the event. It was so subtle at first that I barely noticed it. I was blind. I couldn't see what was happening to my own brother. When I was sure of what was happening, I still wouldn't believe it. I tried to believe all the crap he said about there being no good or evil, only power. When I saw the things you did, the people you killed, I couldn't kid myself anymore. The old Wyatt was gone. 

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back

I once trusted you Wyatt. I trusted you with my life. Not so long ago, I would die for you, and you would die for me. I never thought I would fear you. I never could have imagined that you would try to kill me. You still call me brother. You're not my brother anymore. My brother Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was a good person. Now, you're a monster.

I sometimes wonder what mom would say about what you were doing. I know she would be disappointed, horrified even. You told me she would be proud that you were taking charge and making a change. I know better big brother. One of the things that mattered most to mom was fighting the good fight._  
_

_I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen._

Since you turned, you've tried time and time again to get me on your side. Of course, you tried to turn our cousins and our sister, and our aunts, but I seemed to be your special target. One day, you brought me to your dungeon. I saw innocent people there, chained to walls for what you called insolence. What you've become disgusts me.

A few months after the first incident, I followed you on what you called your "treasure hunts". You were tracing a witch with the power of electrokinesis. You found her that day, Wyatt. She tried to defend herself, but you were too strong. That's when I tried to stop you. You threw me aside with a casual flick of your wrist. Then you killed her and absorbed her power. That was the first time you used your powers against me. That's when I knew my old brother was completely gone. _  
_

_But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again. _

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back

I still remember the promise we made each other. I made you a new promise that I know I have to keep. I promised that some day, I would save you. You told me you didn't need saving. You said that you were being your true self. You were meant to be, and you were, the essence of all good.

I wish I knew why you changed. I wish I knew why you went against everything our family stood for. Now that you're evil, I'm the only one left to protect Patty. It's not as if dad ever comes around anymore. We don't need him. We've never needed him. You know I won't let you keep terrorizing the world brother. Mom wouldn't stand for that, and neither will I. If I can't save you, I will kill you. _  
_

_  
When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you._

I hold on to the hope, that one day you'll change. I can tell that the Wyatt I once knew is there somewhere. You could never kill me. You still love me. Evil doesn't love. There's still hope. I swore to myself that I would fight you. We have fought on numerous occasions. You know I can't kill you. You're my brother. _  
_

We can't be the brothers we used to. You are evil, and I will never join you. You kill people, both good and evil. The worst part of it is that you enjoy it. You seem to feed off their pain and enjoy their terror. That is what truly scares me. I still have hope, because I know how you used to be. I know how you were supposed to be. You were meant to be the essence of all good. I will save you.

_I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone._

I know that deep down you yearn for the way it used to be. I can see it in your eyes. Every time we face each other, I know that you wish we could still be brothers. I wish that too. Unlike you, I know that we will never be best friends again. By the time you realize that, it will be too late. I will be gone.

You think all your demon lackeys will be true to you once you're no longer the biggest bully in the underworld? They don't care about you. Just like you said, it's all about power. They're only your "friends" because they want your power. Once you realize that, they'll leave. Then you'll be alone. You pretend you wouldn't care, but I know that you will. 

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back.

I no longer trust you the way I once did. In fact, because of you, I trust no one. Now I lead the resistance against you. Most of our family is dead now, because of you and your army. Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Uncle Kyle, Penny. They're all dead. I don't want to believe you felt nothing when you murdered the.

The only ones left are me, Mel, Patty and grandpa. We're staying at grandpas now. It's safe…for now. It's a bit ironic that we're worried about being safe from you. There was a time when you were the one to protect us. That time is long gone. You are a murderer. I know now that you're never going to change on your own. You need lots of help. Sometimes I think it's more then I can give. _  
_

_So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, your friendship you can have it back_

You told me, right after you changed, that you would take care of me. You lied. Now, you do quite the opposite. I never could have imagined that this would happen. I wish it didn't have to be this way. You gave me no choice. I will stop you one way or another. I still will never be able to kill you.

It has been three years since mom died. Three long, pain filled years. I wish that the family could be how it once was. We were so close. We were so happy. In that one day, the world went to hell. One day when you were very angry with me, you told me to go to hell. I didn't have to go there. I'm already there. Take our friendship, and our history, and our bond, and just…shove it.


	3. Hey Dad

**Chapter 3: Hey Dad**

**A/N: I think that this would be the obvious choice to describe Chris' relationship with Leo. I have a few more of these in my head. Please read and review. I own nothing. Chris is about 17. **

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
_

When I was born, dad, did you plan to be there. Did you intend on missing every important moment in my life. Right then and there, did you decide to abandon me? Sometimes I wonder if you enjoy being away from me. Do you even miss me when you're gone? I wonder what's more important then your youngest son. I try to make you proud, dad, but it never works.

I try my hardest. I'm still fighting the good fight. What else do you want from me? Wyatt has always been the favorite. In your eyes, he can do no wrong. You still won't face facts about him. It's probably because I was the one to tell you. You never trusted me. When I told you about the things he's done, the people he's killed, you tell me I'm just jealous that Wyatt's twice blessed. Well in case you haven't noticed, we have the same parents. You were an elder when I was conceived for god's sake. _  
_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

I try so hard to do what you want. I still want to please you. I never use my powers for personal gain. It doesn't really matter. You'll never notice anyways. I'm nothing to you. Wyatt is a god to you. Don't you see anything wrong with that? When I make the littlest, most insignificant mistake, I'll never hear the end of it. When Wyatt murders dozens of people, you're blind.

I can't pretend that I don't need a father. Just because you're never there, it doesn't mean I've stop wishing you'd come. I've never had a father. Not really. You're my father biologically, nothing else. You were never there for me. On the rare occasion that you would show up, you would do nothing but criticize me. I can never meet your perfect ideal _Leo_. I used to wish I could. Eventually, I would stop trying. _  
_

_  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

I had thought maybe…just maybe, you'd be there on the day of the event. You had loved mom once. You loved her like you had never loved me. So, why did I think that you would care if she died? I had hoped that you would come to her funeral. Patty would have loved to see you. She's almost 10 years old, and she barely remembers you. Right after Patty was born, was when you almost stopped coming all together.

I remember the last time you came for a full day. It was before Wyatt changed. It was Wyatt's tenth birthday. I was eight. You would never come for my birthday. Wyatt and I were playing ball in the front of the house. That was back when we used to get along. Wyatt accidentally threw the ball into a window, and it broke. You saw, and you blamed me. Wyatt was so mad at you. You were being unreasonable, and no one could blame him. _"What did you do Chris?" _you had yelled. You say that all the time. Those words will haunt me forever. __

I try not to think  
about the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

When you yell, blame me for everything, it hurts me. I used to try so hard to please you. Nothing I did was enough. I thought maybe, when I did something right, I might receive the praise I so desperately desired. Once I got an A in my potions exam at Magic School. You happened to be around that day. I proudly showed you my test paper. You told me I was a show off. You told me that Wyatt wouldn't brag.

In first grade we had to do a project on our hero. I chose you dad. I wanted to be special like you. Mom explained all your absences by saying you had a very special job. I got a gold star on that project. You came that day and I was so happy. I tried to talk to you, but you said rather angrily that you were busy, and had no time for such trivial things. I ripped that project up and threw it in the garbage. _  
_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

I don't try hard to impress you anymore. Now, I do what I know is right. You yell at me all the time about leading the fight against Wyatt. Even after all the overwhelming proof, you still won't believe that he's evil. I don't care what you say anymore. He is evil, and I will stop him. There is nothing you can do about that.

You still keep up the guise that the world's not crumbling to pieces. Good witches and innocent mortals are dying everywhere. Warlocks and demons are gaining the upper hand. You say that we don't fight demons enough, and that's the cause of the backlog. You are blinded. You won't even listen to the other elders anymore. You make your own assumptions. __

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

You weren't always this way, dad. At least…I don't think so. Before Wyatt changed, when mom was alive, it was a bit better. You were never there for me, of course, but you there for Wyatt. What's worse is how you treat Patty. She's just a little girl. She needs her daddy. For as long as I can remember, I've been a father to Patty.

We can't keep going on like this. The cold stares, and harsh words, are a bit much. I'm trying to save your son. You know, the son that you act like he is the only one you have. But…oh yes, there's nothing wrong with him, and I must be the one who's evil. Ya right. You should wake up and smell the coffee.__

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

After one of your "visits" you would leave me with some painful memories. The things you said to me hurt. I was never good enough for you. Everything I did was wrong. A small part of me strives make you proud. You disapprove of everything I do. Even before hearing it, you disapprove. The yelling, the anger, the fights, it has to stop.

Patty takes your absence and your disrespect for 2/3 of your children very hard. On her eighth birthday, the first one after mom died, she told me her special birthday wish. She wished that her daddy would love her. Why can't you do that? Do what you want to me. I don't care about that anymore. I know that you don't like me because I take attention away from your precious Wyatt. But why would you do this to an innocent little girl?__

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

You know what _Leo_? Enough is enough. I can't take your insults anymore. I'm not perfect, but no one is. Not even you and your mighty elders. I do my best. More importantly, I do what I know is right. If you're not going to get off your cloud and do something, don't bother coming back. We don't need you, and we never will. We'll be fine.

You know, the more I say things swill be fine, the more I believe it will be true. We have each other. We have grandpa and we have our cousins. Don't worry about your youngest son and only daughter. Like you ever have. Having a father's not so great. I think it's over rated. It would be better for all of us if you just stay away.

So Leo, you still think I'm a disappointment. Big deal. You're a disappointment as a father. You weren't even really there for Wyatt. Whatever. I hate you. Don't ever speak to me again.


	4. Shut Up

**Shut Up**

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head and I had to write this. I had almost forgotten about this fic. This is set about a year before Chris goes to the past. I changed certain aspects of Chris – Crossed to fit my plot. I own nothing. Enjoy. **

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

With his father, it was always the same conversation. Chris was the leader of the resistant, a secret underground group that were the only ones to fight against Wyatt. The problem with Leo was that he was in denial. With the city in chaos, with the hundreds of deaths, even with his precious elders on Chris' side, he was still convinced that there was no way _his _son could be evil. Chris was tired of reminding him that he was his son too. Leo was convinced that Chris was the evil one, and this was all just one of his big evil plots.

For some strange reason, Leo seemed to think that Chris was forever plotting against him. He did everything he could to stop the most confidential and dangerous missions. When he stopped Chris from vanquishing two of Wyatt's most powerful supporters, which was the last straw. Chris had lost an innocent that day, a young boy, and he had never forgiven his father for that. What was worse was the only reason Leo had interfered was because he thought Chris was trying to kill him. As if Leo mattered enough for Chris to do that. __

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me  


Leo refused to admit that Chris was any son of his, but he still seemed to care quite a lot about what he did. Chris had learned to take most of it for what it was; meaningless criticism from an idiot. Once, however, Leo had gone too far. He made the mistake of trying to sneak a little private time with his girlfriend Bianca, when he knew Leo might be around. They went on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, one of the only places we could be alone. As always, Leo was watching him.

"I KNEW IT!" Leo had yelled, pointing an accusatory finger. "You associate with demons! I caught you red handed." Bianca looked at Leo with wide eyes. Chris knew deep down that he should try to understand why Leo did the things he did, try to talk reasonably. When it came to Bianca, he just couldn't. He loved Bianca like he had never loved his father. Chris knew that Bianca wasn't one to take this sort of thing lying down. He saw a dagger materialize in his girlfriend's hand, but a slight shake of his head was all it took to make it disappear.

"Leave", Chris said, more coldly than he had ever spoken. The aura of power around him was commanding, almost palpable. Bianca was in awe of the display of power Chris had displayed. Even Leo had noticed, taking a step backwards. Despite being intimidated, Leo stood his ground.

"Why should I ?" he asked vehemently. "She is clearly a demon, and you are clearly speaking with her! I have every right to be suspicious!" Leo practically snarled.

"She is a good person, and I love her", Chris declared. Bianca beamed from behind his back. "If you don't leave", Chris continued, "I **_will _**make you leave." The power surrounding Chris now really was visible. His emerald green eyes blazed, his hand was clenched lightly, making Leo gasp for breath. Chris let go, and Leo immediately orbed away. _  
_

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right_

Bianca and Chris sat down on the wide support beam. "I'm so sorry", Bianca said finally.

"It's okay", Chris replied rather shakily. Bianca looked at her boyfriend, surprised to see tears in his beautiful green eyes. In the two years that she had known and loved him, not once had she seen Chris cry. He bottled everything up, always. She told them that it wasn't healthy and that he should tell her when something's wrong. He did sometimes, but not always. And he never cried.

Bianca turned her caramel colored eyes to her boyfriend, and studied him. "Please tell me what's wrong Chris", Bianca pleaded. __

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today  


"It's just so hard", Chris choked after a long silence. "Part of me still wants to make him happy. Nothing I do is ever enough. Everything I ever do is wrong. I try to pretend it doesn't bother me, but it really does", cried Chris.

Moments ago, Chris was trying to hold back his tears. His efforts had been in vain, for he was crying openly now. Bianca wrapped her arms around him, embracing him fully. "Shhhh", she whispered, rubbing small circles on his back. It was what her mother did when she was upset.

" I wish he decided that Wyatt was the one he hated, but his precious son was here first, and I never had a chance", Chris sobbed into Bianca's shoulder. Bianca laughed mirthlessly.

"I'd want that too", Bianca said smiling. Despite himself, Chris smiled too. Things would be so much easier if Leo hated Wyatt. They would have a valuable ally on their side. Bianca stood up, and stuck out her hand, offering it to Chris. Chris took it, and pulled himself up. He wiped the tears from his green orbs, a faint smile playing upon his lips. Bianca looked at him inquisitively. She wasn't used to rapid changes in mood such as this. _  
_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

"I'm okay", Chris promised. "I've just realized that I don't care what he thinks anymore." It sounded absurd, even to him, but he really realized that in that moment. Nothing Leo ever said to him meant anything. All of his life had been spent trying to please the man in some strange way. Now, in an instant, he had realized that none of it meant anything. Chris had a job that only he could do, and that was to stop Wyatt in any way necessary. Leo…or anyone for that matter…would never stop him.

Part of what Chris had realized was that where his father was concerned, trying was useless. He used give the man more chances, but that was pointless. Chris was far past the point of teenage insecurities. He knew that he was a good person. People that loved him told him that often enough. The things that Leo said, coming from a father would really hurt. The thing of it was, Leo was never really his father. In the biological sense, maybe, but not in any way that counted.

Chris realized that there was noting that Leo could give to him. The only thing he hoped Leo would do was to leave him alone. The confrontations weren't as terrible as they had once been, but they still left a bad taste in his mouth. Knowing his father, in a way he wished he didn't, he knew that Leo would never trust him. According to Leo, Chris was undeniably evil. He would stop at nothing to stop whatever Chris was trying to do.

__

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

All Leo ever does is assume. We all know what assuming does. It leads you to false conclusions. From the day Piper had died, and Chris had been there, Leo got the idea that Chris is evil into his head. Not once did he look for evidence, not once did he notice when the entire world poked holes in his pea brained theories. All Leo ever does anymore is sneak around, trying to catch his youngest son red handed. He's just really stupid.

Before his mother died, it was never as bad. With Piper's influence, Leo had occasionally visited, and never had he said anything so openly rude. After Piper had died, Leo had changed. It was true that they had all changed to some extent, but Leo had really gone crazy. His mother used to tell him stories about what Leo was like when she first met him.

The Leo in her stories was a good, kind man. That Leo would do anything to help his family. The Leo he knew was distrustful and just plain rude. Chris would often say that he was bordering on evil. He didn't know how things could have changed so drastically. __

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

Leo was on the run from the magical community, both good and evil. He seemed oblivious to all of it. He still saw himself as the epitome of all good, which he clearly was not. He was blind to his faults that were glaringly obvious to the rest of the world. Where the normal human being saw and arrogant fool, Leo saw a self righteous man cunning enough to protect his family.

Chris had become painfully aware of Leo's faults, ever since his mother had died, and Leo had gone off the deep end. His father would jump to conclusions, make rash decisions, and always assume the worst of people. Technically, Leo was still an elder, but he was as un-elder like as one could possibly be. He had been unofficially kicked out of the elders inner circle, but they couldn't officially take away his powers. __

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

"You're absolutely **sure** that you're okay", Bianca said for the umpteenth time. She was really worried about him. She really cared. That was one of the reasons that Chris was in love with her. She was one of the few people, other than Mel, grandpa and Patty, which really and truly cared about me.

"I'm wonderful", Chris said with a smile. That wasn't a lie. He really was better than he had ever been in a long time.

"That's great" said Bianca. She really and truly meant it. Bianca grabbed Chris' face, and kissed him passionately. After several moments, they broke apart. Chris looked into Bianca's chocolate brown eyes, lost in their depths. _It's time_, he thought. _Why not do it now…_

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

"We're going somewhere", Chris said mysteriously. Bianca was suspicious, but she said nothing. She took Chris' hand, and he orbed them to the destroyed park that had always been their spot. Bianca sat down on a bench that was a favorite of there's. Chris followed suit. He reached into his coat pocket and took out a box that had been there for weeks. He was almost relieved to take it out, it had been burning a whole in his pocket. He opened it to see a beautiful diamond ring. When Bianca saw it, she let out an audible gasp.

Chris cleared his throat and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Bianca was shocked. She took a quick look at her surroundings. "You're asking me here, now?" she asked.

"This is still our spot", Chris said earnestly, "nothing anyone does can change that." Bianca looked into Chris' emerald orbs, seeing the sincerity in them, knowing full well what her answer would be.

"Of course", Bianca answered.

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away_

Chris felt happy fireworks explode in the center of his chest. He had to be the happiest man alive. He wrapped Bianca in a fierce hug, not willing to let her go. His mind involuntarily flickered to what Leo would say if he could see him now. Leo would be very disappointed in him, no doubt. In his mind, he could hear Leo listing the reasons he believed they shouldn't get married. Chris immediately dismissed the thought.

Chris and Bianca began kissing again, the awareness of their surroundings ebbing away. Chris knew that this was the beginning of a new stage in his life. He was leaving behind the old stage where his father's prejudices behind. With Bianca by his side, he felt as though he could do anything, even the seemingly impossible task of vanquishing Wyatt. That was a darn good feeling. __

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

They broke apart reluctantly, after what seemed like an eternity. "I have to go home, you know, to check on Mel, Patty and Grandpa", Chris said. Bianca gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and a small smile.

"I understand", she promised, "just don't orb, because _he's _going to catch you."

After Chris promised to stay off of Wyatt's bad side, the two began to walk in different directions. Chris had plenty to think about while he walked. He had made a promise to himself. He knew that this was one promise he was going to keep. He wasn't going to let Leo hold him back anymore. None of his decisions would be based on what Leo thought anymore. Leo was going to leave him alone and get out of his way. All Leo ever did was get in his way. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

If Leo insisted on being the proverbial thorn in his side, he would just have to face his wrath. He had been told by many people, such as grandpa, Bianca, and Aunt Paige, that his wrath was something to behold. __

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down

Chris' pace quickened, the euphoria inside him coming to its peak. It had been, if not a good day, and enlightening one. Leo's criticisms and mistrust used to be unbearably painful to hear. Now they seemed to be so insignificant. In Leo was there, right now, and said something rude to him, he was sure that he would be able to shrug it off.

Leo did everything in his power to "stop" Chris' evil plans. Chris laughed at the thought of it. Leo was always so clueless. Hopefully, Leo was the type of problem that would go away if you ignored it. Somehow, Chris knew that that wasn't the case. Another confrontation with his father was inevitable. When it happened, he would be ready.

Luckily, Chris didn't meet one of Wyatt's witch scanning probes on the way home. Part of him wishes that he did. It would give him something to think about on the long walk other than Leo. No mater how hard he fought against it, Leo was, and always would be, a part of his life. At least now he fought it. He didn't, as he used to, hope for things to change. Things between Leo and him would never change, and he was willing to live with that. __

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Leo's hatred would not rule his life. Not anymore.


End file.
